Talk:Origami Tobiichi/@comment-222.165.255.102-20140623120952/@comment-94.175.151.35-20140709005545
your point is getting less and less meaningful. yeah, she did save Shido, and it's one of her good moments, but she's a complete bitch otherwise, she doesn't think about how her actions will hurt him emotionally, she cares about him, but not his feelings. she attacks his sister, his friends, and him(In a far more creepy way at that, hell, if she were a male character and Shido a female one would you even bother defending her in this department?) and not only has no remorse, but is damn proud of it, and she ultimately gets in the way of the other heroins at every turn and even tries to bloody murder them. Finally, your missing the point, she may not have seen the face of the spirit who killed her parents, but she already made the observation that Kotori didn't look like that spirit before she attacked her. I'm sorry, but if you suspected your lover's(or whatever Origami thinks he is to her) sibling somehow killed your parents, but had your doubts as she DID, you'd make sure first, you'd be brutal when making a move, but you'd be very certain you had the right person first because of the potentially breaking affect this could have on you and the friend in question. She's an idiot who refused to do that simply because a fire happened to be present, a lot of good that did, and her excuse that her parents died has worn itself thin through her actions, just about everything she did up til that point made her less and less sympathisable to the point where it's hard for most fans to give a damn anymore. As for her accidentally killing her own parents, her sheer hatred for the spirits led to it, say what you will, but she knew that the spirits could be good people, what does she do when she discovers that? she tries to kill them all so she doesn't have to care. regardless of their threatening existence, she knows they do not want to do evil, yet she is disgusted by their very existence. Now then, as for her pulling the trigger on Tohka "on orders from her superiors" are you kidding or what? she freaking wanted to shoot her, to the point she was the one asking for it and she was the one who set the stage, and her later actions don't exactly hint at anything like remorse, nor did she learn a lesson from killing Shido, and she did in fact kill him there. If Tohka had died, right in front of Shido, imagine how that would affect him, then imagine how she'd react to seeing him like that, she'd either remind him not to get near spirits with an "i told you so" attitude, try to get into his pants again, either way she still would not have regretted her actions in any sense of the word. yet with that fact established she claims "I'm doing this so others don't have to suffer like i did", even though what she would have therefore inflicted is the same kind of suffering upon him. She is, in summery, a completely dislikable person, now whatever becomes of her after this, whether she's redeemed or not, i'm done arguing it, so i will say it outright, she IS presently a completely horrible example of a human being, and is both selfish and diplorable and her excuse for it all, while initially valid, carries little actual substance when faced with the fact that people who have endured such tragedies even in real life have come out of them as significantly better people than she did, she even had an aunt to look after her, some such tragic individuals weren't even that lucky. Honestly, stop defending her, a HUGE portion of the fandom outright hates her, and bleeding this subject any further will only result in a complete RESTATING of EVERYTHING i have listed above.